Community Outreach and Engagement: Summary/Abstract The HDFCCC engages the communities of its catchment area in multiple ways that support cancer research and address the needs of the population it serves. The goal of HDFCCC Community Outreach and Engagement (COE) is to ensure that the priorities, functions, and accomplishments of the HDFCCC are informed by and responsive to the needs and characteristics of the populations in our catchment area.